Adapt to Survive
by Captain Jack Harkness 111
Summary: Rick Miller is a powerful mutant, with the power to immediately adapt to any environment or situation he is placed in. Put him underwater, he grows gills! Put him in a dark room, he gains night-vision! Fill the room he is in with gas, his lungs learn to process it like air! He is essentially Darwin's Dream on legs! What happens when he joins the X-Men?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Adapt to Survive**

**Author: Captain Jack Harkness 111**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYHTING RELATED TO MARVEL BUT MY OC(s)!**

**Author's Note: This is a remake of the first introduction chapter. It takes place BEFORE mutants are exposed to the world. In fact, Rick will be recruited somewhere between Episodes 1 and 2 of the first Season. Enjoy!**

Introduction/Chapter 1

Amidst the scene were two wrecked cars, police officers, and paramedics on the side of the highway. No reporters were there. Not yet anyway. A police officer was talking to a few paramedics. Something about checking the cars for survivors. The paramedics nodded and went to do their jobs. The police officer then walked towards his commanding officer.

"Officer Benson.", he greeted giving a quick nod as to say hello.

"Evening, Mr...?", Officer Benson never was good with names.

"Stanley. Stanley Darin.", he replied.

"Yes, well Mr. Darin, is there something I can help you with?", asked Benson.

"I was a bit late getting here. What exactly happened here?", replied Darin.

Benson shook his head in a mixture of sadness and disappointment. "Drunk driver. People probably didn't even know what hit them. Its sad."

Darin nodded in agreement. "It is. I took the liberty of sending some paramedics to check the cars for survivors." He paused. "What happened to the drunk driver?"

"What do you think we did, Mr. Darin? We arrested him for Drinking and Driving.", replied Benson.

"Of course. That is our job after all. I was just wondering if he made it.", said Darin.

"Oh he made it, alright. Good thing too. No one, and I mean no one, takes a life because they decided to get into the front of a car after drinking and gets away with it. He's if nobody testifies, I will myself. I'll make sure he gets a nice, long stay in prison."

Darin couldn't say he didn't agree with Benson. He was right after all. Every police officer new that Drinking and Driving was a no-no for everybody. He simply replied with a nod.

Meanwhile, paramedics pulled out two bodies from the front seat of a car. A man and a woman. A paramedic checked the man's pulse, and then the woman's.

"Did they make it?", asked another paramedic.

The paramedics hung his head in disappointment. "No."

"What!" Another paramedic pulled out the body of a 10-year-old. The boy had black hair, average white skin, and an average build. He had a small nose and, to the paramedic, had an average weight and height. He also had a pretty well-shaped chin, especially for a 10-year-old.

Officers Darin and Benson noticed this and walked over to them. "Is... is he...", Darin couldn't bring himself ask if he was alive. What if the boy was dead? For child to die would be terrible. He finally swallowed and bit the bullet. "Does he have a pulse? Is he... alive?"

The paramedic checked his pulse. He looked up. "Yes. Yes, he's alive!" The paramedics cheered at his news.

The boy slowly began to stir. "He's waking up.", said one of the paramedics.

He opened his eyelids, revealing his sea-blue eyes. "Where... where am I? What happened?"

There was silence. Who was going to tell him? Benson cleared his throat. "What's your name, son?"

"Richard Daws.", the boy replied.

"Well, Richard", Benson said. "I'm afraid you were in a car crash.

"What?", the Richard's eyes widened. "A car crash? Where's mommy?! Where's daddy?!" He looked round and began to panic.

Silence. Benson, yet again, cleared his throat. "I'm afraid they didn't make it." He said quietly, failing to look Richard in the eye.

"W-what?", whispered Richard, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry...", said Benson.

-Three Years Later-

Richard was in his room. He had lived at the orphanage ever since the car crash, so he was 13 now. He was reading a book when woman who ran the orphanage came in: Ms. Anne. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, but she was actually a few years younger than that. She had brown eyes, brown hair, and pale skin. Richard looked up.

Ms. Anne cleared her throat. She had a big smile on her face. "Richard, there is someone here to see you!", she sing-songed.

"Who?", asked Richard.

"His name is Merle Miller. Remember the man you met yesterday?", replied Ms. Anne.

"The man who owns a circus?", asked Richard.

"Yes! And he wants to adopt you today!", she said excitedly.

Richard's eyes widened. "Really?! I'll be right there!", he said excitedly as he closed the door and changed out of his pajamas. He opened the door, now ready.

"Let's go!", he said grabbing Ms. Anne's hand and pulling her down the hall. Ms. Anne eventually took the lead again. Finally, they reached the room. They opened the door and saw Merle Miller filling out some papers. He turned around and saw the two people behind him.

"Hello, Richard."

Richard couldn't stop grinning. "Hi, Merle!"

After Merle had filled out the papers, Richard's last name was legally changed to Miller. Richard didn't really mind. He thought he did for a while, but he wanted to feel as close to part of the family as he could. Afterwards, Richard and Merle drove to the circus he owned. It wasn't like the giant tent circuses your used to. It was actually a building in the city. "Merle Miller's Revolution" was written on top of it.

Merle looked to Richard. "You know why I call it my 'Revolution'?", he asked.

"Why?", asked Richard.

"Because its a Revolutionary circus! Nowadays, people rarely have time to go to an outdoors circus. So, I built an indoors circus here in the city of Manhattan. That way, even the circus folk have nearby apartments! Except for me and you. We have are own rooms here."

Richard looked excited at the thought of living at the circus. Modernized or not, it was still pretty cool.

Merle noticed this. "Come one! Lets get inside!" At that, they both walked inside.

-One Year Later-

Rick. That was what everybody called him. He didn't mind. It made him feel like part of the family. Rick was 14 now. He was homeschooled at the Circus Building for the past year. The one perfect year he had in quite a long time. Up until now, that is. Lately, strange things began to happen to Rick.

It all started at the beginning Summer. First, as he went to bed one night, he realized his eyesight could adapt to the dark in mere moments. This happened every night and made it slightly more difficult for him to get to sleep. Then, when he and Merle went to a public pool for fun, he realized he could breath underwater if he wanted to. He also stopped getting sick ever since these strange events began to happen.

He didn't know what was going on and was very confused. Confused, but not frightened. Nowhere near as frightened as he probably should have been. He began to wonder if he could even be harmed. He began to do experiments with his abilities. He tried burning himself; his skin became fire-proof. He tried drowning; he grew gills on the sides of his face and neck. He even tried using pointy things; he immediately healed from any physical damage inflicted on him. Plus, he still never got sick.

-Another Year Later-

Rick was now 15. He had been "experimenting" on his powers for about a year now. He finally came to a conclusion about just what his abilities allowed him to do. Whenever he was placed into danger, he would adapt to survive it in mere seconds. After a year, he finally got the message. He was The Boy Who Never Stopped Evolving. Ever since he made this connection, he had been interested in the study of Life Sciences such as Biology and Genetics. Gradually, he began to make the decision as to whether he should tell Merle or not.

-One More Year Later-

It was late at night. Merle was waiting in the alley beside the Circus Building for Rick. Rick told him he needed to tell him something, and he could only do so here. "Rick?", he called.

"Up here.", called a voice from a above.

Merle looked up and saw a 16-year-old Rick Miller standing on the edge of the building. Oh god! He looked like he was about to jump! "Rick?! What are you doing?!"

Rick looked down at Merle. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Merle. But there's something I have to show you, and I could only do that out here."

"But what are you doing on the roof?!", called Merle.

"This.", replied Rick. He stepped off the edge and began to fall.

"NO!", yelled Merle. He raised his hand upwards to Rick's direction and before you knew it, Rick was levitating in the air. Merle had a power too! It looked like Merle was holding Rick up with his mind, but he couldn't hold Rick up for long. He tried to levitate Rick down to the ground, but it was too late. Merle couldn't levitate him anymore and Rick fell many feet to the ground.

"No! Rick!", cried Merle. He quickly ran up to Rick. Much to his shock, Rick got up unharmed. All of Rick's bruises and scratches immediately healed. Within seconds, there wasn't a scratch on him

Rick looked just as shocked as his father. "You... you held me in the air."

"You... There isn't a scratch on you!", Merle quickly realized that Rick was a mutant. After he made this connection, he hugged his adopted son. When he let go, he looked his son in the eye. "Don't ever pull a stupid stunt like that again.", he said sternly.

Rick was confused. "Wait, aren't you confused?"

"No.", replied Merle. "Because I know what you are."

"What do you mean?", asked Rick.

Merle lead him out of the alley. "Come on, Rick. We have a lot to discuss."

**What do you think? Do you like the original, or the remake better? Please, let me know! **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Adapt to Survive **

**Author: Captain Jack Harkness 111 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO MARVEL BUT MY OC(s)! **

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 2! Its week later, and Merle has told Rick everything he needs to know about mutants. But he gave him limited information on the X-Men and did not tell Rick about the mansion's lower levels, so shush! Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 2

It was Sunday, so all the Circus Folk had the day off, as always. It had been about a week since Merle explained everything to Rick. That mutants exist, that they were both mutants themselves, that they weren't the only mutants out there. Apparently Merle could move things with his mind. Merle also told Rick about the X-Men, and that he himself used to be one. It was a lot to take in, even for Rick, who had coped with his powers far easier than most would; but I guess that's just him. Half of him didn't even believe most of what Merle told him. Yet he saw it with his own eyes! Merle LEVITATED Rick off the ground that night! He wasn't alone. I mean, if Merle was a so-called 'mutant' too, why would it be so implausible that there aren't other mutants in the world? All thoughts raced through Rick's head as he sat in his room.

Rick was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear Merle come in. "Rick.", said Merle.

Rick looked up from his bed, where he sat. "Hm?"

"He's arrived. He's in the living room and he wants to talk to you.", replied Merle.

Rick knew who 'he' was. Professor Charles Xavier. Merle called him the night I showed hi my so-called 'mutation' and they organized a time to meet. Rick nodded and got up. He walked with Merle to the Circus Living Room(Bet you never heard of Modern Circus Theatre in the middle of Manhattan, New York that actually has room for a living room! HAH!). They reached the living room and walked inside. Upon seeing Xavier, the first thought to enter Rick's mind was, 'Oh my god! It's the clone of Patrick Stewart!'

Xavier seemed to raise an eyebrow at Rick, as if he had just read his mind. Rick noticed this, but tried to ignore it. He heard that Xavier was a mutant who ran a secret mutant school, but he couldn't read minds... Could he? Xavier extended his hand. "Hello, Rick. I am Professor Charles Xavier. Your adoptive father, Merle, has told me all about you.", he said.

Rick shook his hand. "Hi, and yes, I know who you are."

"Alright, then. I am here because I understand your going through some... unique changes. In fact, I'm aware that these changes of yours have been present for quite a long time. Approximately two years, am I correct?", Xavier said.

Rick paused. "Yes. When I was fourteen, strange things started to happen to me."

"Go on.", said Xavier.

"Whenever I was in a dark room, I would be able see in the dark. Whenever I swam underwater, gills would grow on the sides of my neck. I almost accidentally burned myself once", this caught Merle's attention. "But my skin became fire-proof.", Rick quickly finished before Merle could say something. Merle seemed slightly relieved.

Professor Xavier thought to himself. "Hmm. It seems as though you can adapt to virtually any situation you happen to be placed in. I do recall Merle stating on the phone that you jumped off the roof and got up without a scratch.", Xavier said the last part with almost a sound of disapproval in his voice. The rest of it, out of amusement.

Rick rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... probably not my best approach."

"Scratch that. Horrible approach. You scared me half to death!", commented Merle.

Rick didn't say anything. Then, he let his curiosity get the better of him. "Um, Professor Xavier, if your a mutant too, what's your power?"

"If you must know, I am a telepath. It means I can read the minds of others.", he said.

Rick gulped. "So when I made that Patrick Stewart joke in my head...?"

"Yes, I heard it.", the professor seemed to smirk.

"Yeah... sorry about that. I didn't mean to offend.", replied Rick.

"Non taken. I assure you, I've heard worse.", said Xavier. Rick seemed to sigh and Xavier noticed. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just... All this time I never knew about mutants. I thought I was the only one. I thought I was alone."

"I promise you, Rick. You are not alone.", Xavier smiled.

Rick didn't smile back. Instead he simply thought those words over in his head. 'You are not alone.'

This caused a few moments of silence that only the professor decided to break. "So, I'm sure Merle has told you about my Institute For Gifted Youngsters?"

"Is that your secret mutant school?", asked Rick.

Xavier seemed to chuckle. "Yes. It is my 'mutant school'. And Merle and I have agreed that if you wish to go there, you may. We can teach you more about your powers. Allow you to reach your full potential. Give you chance to use your abilities for good. If this is something you want, then you may come. However, if you do not wish to go then I won't force you."

Rick thought for a moment, then looked at Merle who gave him an expectant look. Then he looked to Professor Xavier. "I want to go to the Institute."

"Very well, then.", Xavier smiled. "We will be glad to have you there."

"When are we leaving?", asked Rick.

"Why not now?", asked Merle. Both Xavier and Rick looked at him with surprised looks on their faces. "Well, you shouldn't have to wait, Rick! This is a big opportunity! Go pack your things!"

Without another word, Rick went to do just that. After an hour or so, Rick had all his things packed and(with help from Merle) carried them to the nearby parking lot Xavier had his limousine. Rick stopped and stared for few moments. "Car", was all Rick could say at the moment. Whenever Rick didn't know what to say, he would just point out the obvious in a very vague way.

"Yes. It is.", said Xavier while smirking slightly.

Once they packed Rick's things into the trunk, Rick walked up to Merle. "Bye, Merle."

Merle responded by giving Rick a bone-crushing hug. "You be good, you got that?", he joked.

When Merle let go of Rick, he could finally breath again. "No promises.", he joked back to his adoptive father.

After Rick said goodbye to Merle and Merle said goodbye to Rick, Merle walked back to the circus building and Rick got in the limousine. The driver appeared to be a white-haired, African woman. "Back to the Institute, Professor?", she asked Xavier who sat next to him.

"Yes, please, Ororo.", Xavier replied.

At that, the limousine drove off. Next stop: Bayville, New York.

**Ok, I know this is all happening a bit quick, but its only so we can get to the good stuff. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
